Heights
by Racharuchan
Summary: A Botan/Kurama one shot. Pretty mild for an M rating, but maybe a bit much for T. Fluffy in its own way. May get expanded, though I make no promises.


She felt her back push against the wall. Looking over her shoulder the young guide of the river Styx realized that she had no where to go. Not that it worried her that much, she just wasn't sure she was ready for what was stepping toward her.

His deep red hair seemed to serve only to intensify the look in his dark green eyes. He looked into her pink ones, stepping toward her. She was pinned, as he placed a tender hand on the wall beside her leaning in. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and the blood rushing to her face as Kurama leaned in and placed his lips near her ear.

"I've waited for a long time," he whispered, an almost animalistic edge to his voice that she wasn't used to hearing. "Responsibilities and priorities have kept me from doing that which I've desired."

She felt his other hand on her hip, pressing gently against her kimono. Her body shivered in a good way, part of her wanting him to do as he pleased, and another part of her afraid of what the demon in human form was capable of. His hand worked its way up her arm, lighting fires through the cloth. He slipped his fingers under her chin tilting her head back as his lips drew closer to hers.

"You need only speak, Botan, if you want me to cease," he assured her.

Still trembling she could feel her stomach twisting into a thousand knots. She'd never had time, never had the ability to feel so strongly toward anyone. For a long time though she'd been attracted to Kurama. So calm, so level headed, and so strong willed. He was fiercely loyal, and despite keeping his emotions to himself for the most part she knew there was passion within him.

Lips trailed lightly along her neck, sliding up as light as a breath against her skin. It was warm, soft, and it made her knees week. Her trembling hands held onto his upper arms, trying to find anything to grasp onto to keep from sliding to her knees. When his lips pressed against hers she nearly swooned. The sweet taste of his lips was like nectar to her, and she didn't resist as his tongue slid between her lips.

He stole the breath from her lungs as he kissed her deeply his hand that had previously been beneath her chin slipped into her hair, holding her head. The hand that had been pressed against the wall, keeping her in place was now wrapped around her waist. Both of their situations were unique. She was a reaper with a human form, and he was a human with a demon form.

Botan pulled herself back, breaking the kiss and breathing heavily. She blushed, panting as he looked at her with that unassuming smile of his. No matter the situation he always seemed to be in control, and she wasn't a fearsome demon trying to rip him limb from limb. She was an ignorant girl, her only information when it came to intimacy had been obtained from shows and stories. She'd never experienced the fire and passion first hand. Well, never before until now.

She felt his hands tug at her obi and a soft gasp of surprise escaped her lips. He froze, waiting for her to give him a sign one way or another.

"Are you sure?" She questioned. He looked at her strangely, having assumed that his intentions couldn't have been more clear. "I can't live as a human," she explained. "I can't have children, I can't get married. I'll always have my responsibilities as a reaper."

He smiled solemnly, kissing her forehead. "Once my mother passes away I will not have anything left holding me to this world. I can return to my youkai form and spend the rest of my days as a demon in the spirit realm. In which case," he pointed out, "your concerns would no longer matter. As demons aren't in the habit of living as humans do."

"It is my hope that my mother will live a long and happy life," he continued. "However, demons live far longer, as do reapers. The span in which I must wait is not a concern."

He emphasized his point by nipping at her earlobe, causing her to gasp in pleasure. His hands wandered deftly over her body, slipping her clothes off while she was too distracted by his fingers and lips to notice. She moaned her pleasure into the evening air, trembling and covering herself once she realized he'd disrobed her.

She'd spent decades doing her work as a reaper, flying high on her spiritual oar as she navigated the river. During those times she'd flown free of all restraints, enjoying the feel of the winds both physical and spiritual flow over her. Neither of those sensations could compare to the heights he sent her to.

The things he did with his hands, the sensations he elicited from her with his mouth should have been illegal. She was pretty sure they were in some realms.

Again and again he sent her over the edge, until she'd lost all sense of time and place. From the wall they'd moved to the floor, to the bed, to his window sill. Any place in the empty house that he could take her he did. If he derived any pleasure from his assault she couldn't tell. So lost in her own pleasure she had no chance of noticing something like that, as he hid that emotion as easily as he did all others.

She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Both of them were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, their hair matted to their faces. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest, beating against her own, though aside from that he showed no signs of strain. He pulled a sheet over the both of them, hugging her to his chest with one arm.

Botan sighed and fell into a deep sleep. Kurama's features softened, and he smiled down at her. Maybe one day he'd let her see it, along with all of his other emotions, but for now the wall still stood.

Cracks were forming at the base, but it would take time to fell something so massive.

_Time, _he thought, _is something we both shall have enough of._

_**~Fin.**_


End file.
